Whatever God throws their way
by CrazyBloodyJam
Summary: AU, Mello wakes up one morning to find that Matt is nowhere to be seen. What has happened?  Warning: Contains references to rape.


ZOMG I'M BACK WITH DEATH NOTEE!  
>YESH! So this just came into my head last night.. sorry for any errors in my grammarspelling!

So I put the rating as M because the topic of rape is sensitive and whatnot.  
>So I also don't own DeathNote... sadly :C<br>ENJOY!

* * *

><p>To say that Mello was a morning person would be an understatement. Mello, or otherwise known as Mihael Keehl, always hated mornings. He could never understand the point of waking yourself up, just to go to work and do things that bore you, or things that you don't partuculary like. He just couldn't see the point.<p>

However, there was one thing Mello liked about waking up early, and that just so happened to be his red headed, video game geek he so dearly loved. Many mornings before, when he had to get up at a pathetic time, he would sit and watch his Matt sleep for a while. He loved to gaze wordlessly at the way Matt's lips gently lifted up into a smile as he slumbered. He adored watching Matt's eyeballs dance behind their lids as he dreamt of impossible things.

So it became a bit of a shock to Mello, when he woke up one dull morning to find that the object of his affections was no longer lying in bed next to him. Mello's brain couldn't understand why. They had made love together last night and fell asleep in eachother's arms. Why was the other side of the bed so cold and flat this morning? Mello frowned. If Matt was playing a prank on him, he would hide Matt's precious Mario games he so dearly treasured.

Huffing, Mello pushed the dark covers off his naked body and got out of bed. He shuddered when his feet came into contact with the cold, wooden floor. He made a mental note to get a rug sometime soon.

With another sigh, Mello proceeded to start his daily routine, which consisted of a shower first. As the hot water ran down his body, his mind began thinking up of ideas of where Matt could be. At first they started out pleasant. Like perhaps Matt was out getting him a lovely bar of chocolate or even a bunch of flowers... not that Mello wanted flowers though. As these thoughts progressed, they began to turn darker and darker, until Mello had to cut his shower short and rush getting dressed, so he could hurry up and find Matt.

Once Mello had gotten his clothes for the day on, he opened the door to the room himself and Matt shared and stepped out into the kitchen of their apartment. Unfortunatly for Mello, there was no Matt to be seen. Even their tv was off.. which was quite a rare occasion for the household, as Matt loved to spend hours upon hours playing his beloved video games. A frown appeared on Mello's face and his blue eyes narrowed. It was strange for the apartment to be this quiet. Everything felt wrong.

But then Mello's sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps from behind him. With a grin on his face Mello turned around, but it wasn't the face of Matt that greeted him. Instead it was the face of a man he had never seen before. The man was tall. So much more taller than Mello or Matt. The stranger's face was starting to bruise and blood was seeping out of a cut on his forehead. This guy looked like he just got his ass kicked!

However, before Mello could even ask this man why the hell he was in his appartment, the man raised his fist and struck Mello across his face, knocking him to the floor. Quickly wiping the blood off his face, with the back of his hand, Mello kicked his leg out and knocked the stranger to the floor. Grinning with satisfaction, Mello grabbed the gun from the belt of the ofending man and after straddling the stranger, Mello pushed the gun against his neck. Yet the other guy had different ideas, he started to buck his body and wiggle against the grip of Mello. For a moment they wrestled over the gun, but Mello, being the more flexible of the two had the upper hand and with a quick push of his arm, broke the man's nose. Blood began to flow from the nose and the man cried out in pain. Once again, Mello pushed the gun against the man's neck, but this time flicking the safety off. Mello knew not to show any fear, and he wasn't afraid to blow this guy's face off.

"Listen you asshole, i'm not afraid to blow your brains out," Mello hissed down into the ear of the man underneath him. The man flicked his dark eyes up to Mello's and laughed loudly in his face.

"Y'ah wouldn't kill me... I know where y'ah love toy is, princess," The stranger cackled back, taking delight in the way Mello growled and pushed the gun harder into his neck, making another bruise form.

"What did you do to Matt? You fucking creep," Mello replied harshly, spitting in the other's face. The man grinned madly and licked his lips.

"Oh he looked so damn delicious. I've been following him for days and the urge to taste his sweet escence was so overwhelming I couldn't help myself.. he smelt so good. The way he felt around me and the way he screamed.. it was enough to put any man into a trance. I can see why you like him so much," He sneered back at Mello. Chuckling once more at the shocked expression on the face above him.

Mello let out a chocked cry when his brain comprehended at what this.. psycho just told him. He had hurt Matt. He had hurt his Matt. This didn't sit too well with Mello at all. Without holding back Mello bought his fist down over and over again onto the other's face. How could he have let this happen? Mello couldn't stop. His fist was uncontrolable. As it smashed down onto the bloodied and broken face, the man kept smiling and laughing until his last breath escaped him.

Realising at what he had just done, Mello stopped puching. He had just killed a man. Mello shrugged. What was another kill to him? It wasn't as if he'd done things like this before. Besides, if that man didn't get killed, how many other people would suffer by his hands? How many had suffered before?

Getting up off the now dead body, Mello rinsed his bloodstained knuckles and took some deep breaths to calm down, but then it all came back to him. That sick man raped his beautiful Matt. Oh God, where was Matt? Grasping his rosemary tightly in his hand, Mello begged for forgivness, like he did after every kill.

A few tears escaped his eyes as he thought of where Matt could be. Melllo was lost. He didn't know where to start. But that's where the scratching began. It started off faint and slow, and Mello didn't pay any attention to it. Then it gradually got louder and more frantic. Now this perked Mello's interests. That didn't sound like any animal noise anymore. Mello strained his ears to try and pin-point where the scratching could be coming from. To Mello, it seemed to be from the closet where hardly anything lived.

Stepping through the living room, Mello finally noticed all the broken glass and blood scattered around. He gulped and prayed for Matt. Reaching the closet, the scratching got louder and louder. Grasping the handle, he swung it open and dropped to his knees at the sight that greeted him. Lying on the floor of the closet was Matt. His mouth was gagged and a blind fold tied tightly across his eyes. His naked body was curled up in a defensive mannor, which left Mello to view all the wounds that were drawn across his love's body. Bruises among cuts and scrapes decorated the usually unmarked skin. Matt's red hair was slightly matted and a trickle of blood ran inbetween his thighs.

Matt's body shuddered and a whimper escaped his voice as the door was opened. He tried to make his body as small as possible. To avoid anymore torture. Mello reached out with shakey fingers and yanked off the blind fold and the gag, which was begining to cause obvious pain to the red head. Matt looked up as the offending objects were pulled off. He let a cry escape him as Mello came into his view. He was saved. Tears of joy and sorrow ran down his face as Mello reached in and gathered Matt into his arms.

They both cried as Mello whispered sweet nothings into Matt's ears and stroked his hair lovingly. Matt clung to Mello like a security blanket, not wanting to be let go. Mello kissed Matt's head and cried harder.

"Matt.. I.. I promise on my life.. I will nev.. never let something l..like this h..happen to you ag..again. I will protect you with my soul, my everything," Mello gently reassured into Matt's ears.

"Don't... don't you h..hate me n.. now? I'm ta...tainted... dirty... worthless," Matt hiccuped and sobbed to Mello. Mello shushed him and held him tighter.

"I could never h..hate you Matt... you're my life. Don't... don't ever think you're tainted.. or dirty... or worthless because you're not. You're beautiful and strong. You bring light into my life when everything else is black... I need you... and i'll help you get through this.. no matter how long or hard it may be," Mello replied.

The two sat there for a while, sobbing to eachother and professing their love to one another. Mello then helped Matt off the floor and helped him into the bathroom to bandage him up.

From then.. Mello knew Matt's recovery would take a while... but he was ready for anything that God threw his way. Matt and Mello could get through everything together.

* * *

><p>Reviews would fuel me for another story!<p> 


End file.
